Learn To Walk Again
General Hints LTWA Tasks: Things has been too easy for you recently, we need you to reach without being able to use Plaza, Slimes, Gen v2, Alchemy, Classes, and OPM spells. The Exp Shop and Dungeons are reset to 0 temporarily for the challenge. Page 2 perks don't work except hell mana and hell spirit. Adventures Guild and Dwarven Workshop work normally, so always do a plaza push before starting. Baby Demons should be mostly on Demonic Essence to increase reincarnation bonus. Exp shop page 1 is reset, so remember to re buy the Unique Mana Boosts. Most Dungeons are reset to level 0. If you don't have auto dungeon split your shadows evenly. You can't use Slimes but you will gain injection time for the duration of the challenge as though you were offline. You can still do Alchemy but all bonuses that would help advance stages are locked to 0%. LTWA 1 Unlock Requirements: 'Beat Stage 415 Clear stage 350 without use of Plaza (incl. perks), Slimes, Gen V2, and Classes These challenges benefit mostly from * Spirit Cap - Essence generated * Mana Cap - Conjuring * Dungeon - T4 building plaza * Generator - Amount of starting charges * Spell Efficiency From Battlefield and Buildings * Fish - Cooking and Soul shop potions * Trophies - The demon trophies give 4 more bonus demons when you would normally only have the 2 from challenges, and the temple trophies hugely decrease the required stats to reach stage 350. The more fish and potions you use the better, Reincarnation and Essence are prob the most important. Check your Exp Shop often for purchases on unique upgrades and base stats. You will have to use at least 4 charges, the more you have the better. Do some small reincarnations to get started, after 3-4 of them use your first charge on reincarnation then reincarnate and put all demons on DR v2 for two or three more reincarnations. Then use a second charge on reincarnation and if you have extra charges on mana refill, exp, and dungeon damage. After that reincarnate until you have roughly thee stats: * Mana cap: 5e11 - 1e12 * Reincarnation bonus: 2M - 4M * Spirit Cap: 500K - 1M With those you should be able to solid bar all spells for a couple of hours. Do that while saving up essence to use two charges on Offense and Defense. 60-80K perm bonus on both should be enough. Time taken: about 6 hours, but that was without the Pro Temple Trophy. Going from 96 to 99 temples reduces the required stats by 25x, so with that it would probably take 3 or 4 hours. '''LTWA 2 ' Clear stage 365 without use of Plaza (incl. perks), Slimes, Gen V2, and Classes Start after you have done Sin page 1 to at least 1k each (soft cap) Get Phoenix (10x reinc bonuses) from page 1 perks before you start. '''Strategy: same as LTWA 1, don't forget your Exp Shop (unique boosts and base stats) and dungeon. Desired Stats: With phoenix, use 4-5 charges (reinc, mana refill, reinc, off/def) it should be done around 4 hours * Spirit cap (500k-1m) * 100e12-400e12 mana cap * Off def generator around 200k% * About 70-100m% reincarnation. * Offense/defense synergy should be at least 40k point (400-600%) Alternatively without phoenix you'll need about 12 hours * About 7.5m Spirit cap Similar Mana cap * Synergy Off/def should be around 1k%. * Off/def in generator to be about 350k% * Reincarnation around 20m% LTWA 3 Clear stage 380 without use of Plaza (incl. perks), Slimes, Gen V2, and Classes * Should have all relevant synergy rows to 1000+ points before starting (page 1 and 2.) * Off/def synergy should be at least 20k points. * 7 charges+ (reinc x3, Mana Refill, Offense, Defense.) Gold & Dungeon Damage optional. * ETA 16-24 hours. Category:Challenges